


I'm Still Spider-Man

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sam Wilson, Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Has Feelings, Peter Parker Has Issues, Porn With Plot, Rim job, Sex, Shameless Smut, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: Peter Parker may be the pack omega, but he's still Spider-Man. Sometimes he feels as though he has to remind his pack of that.Update: I do plan on writing a sequel for this work. This work was mostly just a shameless smut fest for me to write and for y'all to enjoy! I ended up liking the subplot I wrote during chapter one and plan on touching on it more in a sequel later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has NOTHING to do with my other works. It's just simply an idea that came to mind.

Peter Parker was an omega. A healthy, full-bodied omega. But, he was still Spider-Man. He could bench press a car, run for miles on end, and punch someone clear through a brick wall. While his biological reading meant that he was at the bottom of the pack, it didn’t always mean he liked being treated that way.

Peter had kept his identity as Spider-Man a secret for years and even turned down a spot on the Avengers to keep it that way. Sometimes he regretted that decision or at least regretted not taking it sooner. A few years ago, Peter got into a bad fight with Venom that nearly left him dead. The symbiote had attacked him out of the blue on his way back home from his civilian job. Their battle was brief as Venom managed to subdue the enhanced man. It was only thanks to Tony Stark flying by that Peter survived the encounter.

Tony had then ordered the man to stay within the tower for at least a week so that his wounds could heal properly. Peter suffered in bed for three days, ignoring the suffocating feeling of his mask for seventy-two hours straight before he just about lost it and left medical. He got about two feet before Steve Rogers stopped him and put him back into his hospital bed.

It didn’t take Peter long to put together all of the pieces. As an omega, his body produced hormones that notified all nearby alphas and betas that he was vulnerable, injured, unclaimed and a variety of other things. The Avengers stuck to him like glue until he left one night on his own. That same night Peter got a text on the special phone Tony had given him (used for Avengers to communicate with one another, even more so since Peter hid his identity). The text had an offer, one Peter couldn’t refuse: _ If you want to, you can keep the mask on. Our pack needs an omega. Bruce is already bonded with Natasha, no help there. I know you’re in college kid. I’ll pay you. - Tony Stark. _

That had been roughly two years ago that Peter had accepted the offer. Since then he had obviously given up his whole “secret identity” thing to his pack. Well, not really his pack. He wasn’t technically bonded with any of them, but he did the job of pack omega. He cooked and cleaned, ensured that everyone ate and slept enough and he provided enough hormonal support to keep them all at bay. That’s not all he did of course. He did whatever else the Avengers wanted him to do.

Peter woke up in his room, his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned as he rolled over to turn it off before sitting up and stretching loudly. He then checked the day of the week (it was a Saturday) and rubbed his eyes clear of the fog of sleep.

Rolling out of bed he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before making his way upstairs. Part of his duties was to keep the tower clean, at least the main parts of it. He made his way up to the kitchen and immediately began washing the dishes and setting a pot of coffee.

It was no surprise to him when Natasha rolled into the kitchen about thirty minutes later and sat down at the table reading her newspaper. Peter liked Natasha. She was also an alpha, but she was bonded to Bruce, so he didn’t really have to tend to her. She tended more to him, ensuring that he was looking after himself as much as he was looking after the rest of the Avengers.

Steve was the next one to come up to the commons area. He walked past Peter and gave the omega a slap to his ass. Peter looked over his shoulder and offered a smile to the alpha before turning back to finish making breakfast. “What, no morning kiss?” Steve pouted behind the enhanced.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to Steve, placing a small kiss on the man’s lips and then setting a plate full of eggs and toast down in front of him. “Thank you omega.”

_ I have a name. _Peter thought to himself as he made up the rest of the Avenger’s breakfast. As much as he enjoyed getting paid to basically be a hormone pillow, he didn’t always appreciate being demeaned for his biological setting. It didn’t happen often, but when the rest of the pack would tease him for being an omega or would be relentless in their sexual teasing, it would put him a little on edge.

A couple of hours later Peter was called down to Tony’s office and was ordered to wear his ‘special uniform’. Peter knocked on the door and straightened out his maid costume. Tony opened the door with his usual wolfish grin and ushered the omega inside. “Good to see you Pet.”

“An honor to see you, Sir.”

Tony purred at the name and came up behind Peter, gripping his hips and pulling him close. “It’s been a few days since I’ve had you all to myself, but I don’t think this is going to be a good day for you.”

“Why not Sir?” Peter didn’t dare make eye contact.

“You’ve been turning into a brat recently, haven’t you? Steve told me you ignored him yesterday and poor Clint hasn’t had his room cleaned in weeks.” Tony’s voice had dropped dramatically.

“I’m sorry Sir. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“That’s no excuse Pet,” Tony sat down in his office chair and beckoned the omega forward, “Lay down across my lap.”

Peter did as instructed and made no move when Tony lifted up his skirt. “Twenty swats, you count them, or we start over.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony’s hand came down hard on Peter’s ass. “One.” He moaned out. Spanking was one of his favorite forms of punishment. His cock began to swell even after just one hit.

Tony smacked Peter again, “Two.” the omega groaned this time, tears welling up in his eyes. For a human, Tony sure had a rough hit. 

“Three.” His cock was at full mast now.

“Four.” He began to rut against Tony’s let.

Tony gripped the back of Peter’s head by his hair and yanked, “No rutting. This is a punishment slut.”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter said. He stilled his hips and waited for the next hit.

“Five.” This continued on for another twenty minutes or so before Peter had large tears falling down his cheeks and his ass was red and sore with small welts covering it. Tony made no move to soothe the omega when he sat him upright.

“Do you understand why I did this?”

“Yes, Sir. I need to fully complete my duties every day,” Peter’s voice was shaking as he spoke and his cock was harder than steel.

“Good boy, now run along,” Peter whined as his eyes trailed down to his cock, silently begging for some form of stimulation. Tony quirked an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. Peter left his room silently.

Peter ran into Clint and Bucky after changing into some more normal clothes. He fought back to urge to moan every time his cock rubbed up against his boxers. “Having a hard time there?” Clint smirked at Peter, watching him walk with a widened stance. 

“No, Sir. I’m sorry for not cleaning your room Sir.” Peter spoke softly, hoping to avoid further punishment.

“Awe, the poor baby boy, did Tony punish you?” Bucky mocked, walking up behind him and grabbing at his erection. Peter whined softly, pushing back against the alpha.

“Yes, Sir. He did. Twenty spankings.”

“But, you love spankings, so why the long face? Is Tony’s touch not what you wanted?” Bucky growled lightly into Peter’s ear.

_ Yes, but I don’t like dry spells. _Peter thought bitterly. “No Sir. I love when you guys touch me. I am here to serve you, not myself.”

“Good pet.” Clint had moved closer to the omega now, putting his hands on his chest and pushing back into Bucky’s grip. Bucky took this as an opportunity to put his hands down Peter’s pants and rub the head of his cock at an antagonizing pace.

“Please Sir,” Peter moaned out.

“Tony is Sir.”

“Please Sergeant. I need it, I don’t,” Peter began to pant as Bucky’s hand sped up and Clint pushing his thumb into his mouth, “I can’t take it,” He mumbled out.

“You _ need _it?” Bucky stepped back, stopping all movement on Peter’s cock. “You don’t need anything Pet, we own you. We provide you with everything you need.” He took his hand out of Peter’s pants and walked away. Clint offered a sympathetic look, betas were always a little nicer than alphas, before following after Bucky.

Peter grumbled something under his breath and then turned to go down to the shooting range. He was tasked with cleaning all weapons and cleaning up any arrows or bullet casings than remained on the floor.

He opened the door to the range and found it empty. Perfect. He adjusted his pants and tried to think of gross thoughts. Mostly Venom. _ Creepy symbiote. _Peter had now gone three weeks without cumming once. Part of his rules was that he wasn’t even allowed to jerk off, and as much as he wanted to, he knew that FRIDAY would alert everyone on the team if he did. Of course, there was always the option of doing at his Aunt May’s house, but that just felt rude.

He set his mind to the task at hand, trying his best to ignore the burning feeling on his ass when he sat down to clean all of Bucky and Natasha’s guns. The task wasn’t hard, just tedious. Something that Peter liked from time to time, it kept his mind off of things. One gun down, another one to go. One by one he cleaned their guns, scrubbing every inch of them until they were spotless.

When the guns that had been used were cleaned, Peter walked himself over to the actual targets that lined the wall and carefully removed the handful of arrows that were lodged in the bullseye. He was about halfway done with range cleanup when he heard the door open.

Turning around he saw Sam walking into the range, “Afternoon Peter.” the beta called out.

“Airman Wilson.” Peter addressed him justly and then turned back to finish his task.

“Tony punish you today?”

_ Why does everyone need to know about that, _“Yes, Sir.” Peter nodded as well, grabbing the last arrow and twisting it so it came loose.

“Hm. Three weeks now, huh?”

“Yes.” Peter gritted his teeth as he was painfully reminded of his position.

“I believe you forgot something there, Omega.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, Sir. It has been three weeks. My apologies.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes but made no move to summon the omega towards him, “Get out of here.” He pointed to the exit.

_ No argument here. _Peter nodded and dipped his head towards the former soldier and then left the range.

Peter laid down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling and feeling his balls ache with disappointment. He sighed and reached down, shucking off his pants and boxers to expose his cock to the cool air of his room. As much as he tried to will away his straining erection, today, it just wouldn’t go down. Peter wasn’t even sure if a cold shower would help at this point.

“FRIDAY what are your blackout protocols?”

“I am programmed to institute a blackout whenever an individual asks for it.” The feminine AI answered.

“Any times when a blackout is broken?”

“Mr. Stark has asked me not to allow blackouts in any room where you are present. Blackout protocol is also broken when I detect that a person is in danger of harming themselves or others.”

“So the blackout protocol is only broken when Bucky goes Winter Soldier and it’s used to prevent me from jerking off?” Peter snapped, he didn’t mean to sound angry at the AI, it wasn’t her fault.

“I am afraid so, Sir.”

Peter sighed and rolled over on his bed, yelling into the mattress so it would be muffled. His hips automatically began to rut against his cool bed sheets, causing the young omega to moan softly. Peter rolled back over, his hand twitching to grab at his cock. _ What’s the worst that could happen? _

He shrugged away all rational thought and grabbed himself, moaning at the instant relief. He began slowly, moving his hand gently up and down his slick erection, feeling his precum that was sliding down from the head. Peter gasped when his thumb applied gentle pressure to his head and sucked in a sharp breath as his hips jutted upwards.

Peter knew that Tony and the rest had already likely been made aware that he was doing this, but he always locked his door when he entered his room. A small lock would be no match for the Winter Soldier, but it did provide a small level of security as Peter sped his movements up.

His other hand fisted his sheets when his hand became a blur, squeezing the top lightly and putting intense pressure on the base: just the way he liked it. He grunted and pushed his hips up into his hand, beginning the process of fucking his hand. His hips rose up off the mattress at inhuman speed before his core tensed up and he felt a rush of heat spread throughout his body. Peter’s vision went white as he spilled all over himself, panting and twitching as his cock released spurt after spurt of his cum.

Tony at least had the decency to wait until Peter was done. When FRIDAY altered him that Peter was finished, he beckoned the rest of his pack to come with him down to Peter’s room. Upon arrival, he found no shock to the fact that the door was locked. “Barnes, would you please?”

Bucky nodded and reached forward with his metal arm, grabbing at the doorknob and pulling it out of the door completely. He then pushed the door open and walked inside.

Peter turned his head to face his intruders. His spidey-sense had notified him of the people outside of his door, but he now faced a sudden guilt that spread through his body when he locked eyes with Steve. Steve crossed his arms and surveyed the omega in front of him, noting the pools of cum on his abdomen and Peter’s shaking legs.

“Peter. You know better than to cum without permission.” Steve said, disappointed.

“I know, Sir.” Peter looked down at himself, a full-body blush turning him almost as red as his suit was.

“So why did you do it?” Clint asked, coming to stand in front of the alphas.

“It had been three weeks since the last time you guys let me.”

“That’s no excuse. You get what we give to you, and nothing more,” Tony had stalked across the room at that point, sitting down on the edge of Peter’s bed and glaring at the omega.

Peter felt a sudden rage bubble up inside of him, consuming his guilt and leaving him as nothing more than a very pissed off omega. He sat up suddenly and reached for his blanket to wipe himself clean. Tony moved the blanket away, “You must now deal with the consequences of your actions.”

Peter’s ass hurt. His mind hurt. He was frustrated and unbonded and irritated with the men in his room. His eyes narrowed, “Give me the blanket Tony.”

Tony blinked a few times, surprised by the harsh tone by the omega. “What did you call me?”

“Your name, Tony. Now give me the blanket.” Peter’s frustration was now colliding with a sudden and unexpected sadness. Why wouldn’t anybody just listen to him? When Tony once again refused, Peter snapped.

He stood up and snatched the blanket out of Tony’s hand, cleaning himself off to the best of his ability and then reaching down for a pair of his pants. When Steve stepped forward to stop him from doing so, Peter growled. A full-on, feral, near alpha-like growl. Steve stopped where he stood and looked at Peter.

“Pet! That is no way to act with your alpha.” Steve ticked his jaw.

“You’re not my alpha!” Peter snapped, pulling his pants up and buttoning him. “None of you are! I’m not bonded to a single one of you and yet you act as though you own me! There’s no collar around my neck, no bite mark on my neck, NOTHING!”

The team stood there, frozen, as Peter went off, “It was fine the way it was before,” his voice softened at his point, “When things seemed more equal. But, now...it just feels like you guys act like I’m your property. I get that Tony pays me to be here, pays me to be your omega in a sense, but I just wish I had more respect.”

Peter looked down at the ground, his carpet suddenly very interesting. Clint was the first to speak up, “Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?”

“Because Tony pays me to be submissive, pays me to do as I’m told.”

“That’s not why I pay you. I mean, maybe at first when we all just knew you as Spider-Man and not Peter, but now, I mean now I pay you because I know you need the money. I had always hoped that you were obedient because you liked it.” Tony explained, a heavy guilt resting on his chest.

“I do like it. Sometimes, I guess. I don’t know. I’m still Spider-Man, you know? I’m stronger than all of you technically. I just let you push me around because I need that paycheck, but if I wanted to then I could leave at any moment. None of you could stop me,” Peter looked up reluctantly, making eye contact with a very sad looking Bucky.

“So why didn’t you? Was it only the money?” The soldier asked, locking eyes with the omega.

“...No, of course not. I did enjoy my job. I DO enjoy my job, just not always.”

“But I don’t want it to feel like a job, Peter. What can we do to help you? Do we need more guidelines, more rules, more boundaries? You name it and we’ll accommodate it.” Tony suggested, the rest quickly falling in line behind him.

Peter froze. He got what he was asking for at least. They were listening to him. “Stoplight system. I know I have a safeword, but let’s implement the stoplight system.”

The alphas and betas all nodded, “We’ll always check in now during scenes,” Sam confirmed.

Peter shuffled awkwardly now. He wasn’t sure what else he wanted. Well, he knew, but he also knew that the chances of him getting it were slim to none.

“You’re holding something back,” Clint said.

“Well, I uh. Well you see, the thing I really want is to um, well, you know..” he trailed off, making some random motions with his hands, “I want a turn.”

“A turn to what?”

“Be y’know...In charge. I am still Spider-Man after all.”

Bucky smirked and couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Peter, buddy, I don’t think you know how to be in charge.”

“Is that a challenge?” Peter narrowed his eyes, folding his arms and tilting his head.

“One hundred percent.”

Bucky was the first on his list. As far as alphas went, he was the most gentle. It was surprising really, but Peter guessed after all those years of being the Winter Soldier, he was a little done with the whole aggressive thing. That didn’t mean he didn’t have his aggressive moments, and out of everyone, he was the most physical with his teasing. A small handjob there and the hint of a blowjob there. Even when Bucky was fucking Peter so hard he couldn’t see straight, he never laid a hand on Peter’s cock.

Peter found Bucky in the hallway outside of his room, probably leaving to go for a run based off of the clothes he was wearing. Peter was sticking to the ceiling a few feet behind the cybernetic man when he swung downwards and webbed the man to the wall directly to the left of him.

Bucky shouted in surprise and looked down to see himself about a foot off the ground, completely stuck to the wall. “You’re the one who issued a challenge,” Peter smirked and crawled up to meet Bucky face-to-face. He was still attached to the ceiling but now sat perched there, upside down and facing the supersoldier.

“Peter get me down from here, now.” Bucky rolled his eyes, “I guess I did have this coming but get me down.”

“No,” Peter said, he grinned like a fox in a henhouse and stood upside down, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. He growled and got closer to the man, “You’re mine right now.” And with that, he kissed Bucky. Their mouths collided as Bucky tried to fight back, trying to earn some alphaness with Peter.

“Now now, don’t be using those alpha hormones just because you can,” Peter grabbed Bucky’s chin and pulled him closer. He laughed and kissed the side of Bucky’s neck gently, peppering it with small kisses to ease Bucky’s tension.

Bucky did, in fact, relax, and let the omega kiss him. He decided he would let the omega have his moment, what was the worst that could happen?

As soon as Peter felt the alpha relax under his touch, he bit down hard on the soft skin between Bucky’s neck and collarbone. He sucked, leaving a fat purple bruise there to notify everyone of who Bucky belonged to. It wouldn’t last long with Bucky’s supersoldier healing, but it meant a lot to Peter at the moment.

Bucky moaned as Peter sucked and bit his neck, feeling small waves of pleasure float through him. “You gonna behave, Pet?” Peter chuckled.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he was left with a choice, say yes and probably bottom for Peter, or say no and have to wait a few hours until the webbing wore off. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Peter then brought out his knife and cut the webbing. Once back on the ground, Bucky looked for Peter and saw the boy gracefully drop before him. Peter blindfolded Bucky before the supersoldier could even react, and pushed him forward. 

Peter pushed Bucky into the nearest room, which just so happened to be Bucky’s and then lead the alpha to the bed. “Sit,” Peter commanded.

“Where?” Bucky still couldn’t see a damn thing.

“Right where you are Pet.”

Bucky sat down on the floor, knees tucked up underneath him, back straight, and head forward. Peter purred softly and stalked around the man with a ballerina’s grace. His hand reached out and gently touched Bucky here and there. Soft pats to the man’s head and gently strokes down his muscular biceps. Bucky shivered under his touch. _ This must be how Peter feels all the time. _

Peter leaned forward and grazed the tip of Bucky’s ear with his teeth, pulling gently at the lobe and then licking the side of his neck. He reached down and ripped off Bucky’s shirt, placing his palms fully on the man’s hardened chest muscles. Peter moved his hands across Bucky’s scarred chest and abdomen, fully feeling the man up before he moved his hands back up and pinched at Bucky’s nipples.

Bucky gasped and felt himself arching into his touch, Without his sight, everything felt ten times more intense. Peter smirked and twisted harder, enjoying watching the man writhe beneath his touch. When he removed his hands from Bucky a soft whine escaped the soldier before the sound of Peter’s pants hitting the ground could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Peter brought his cock to Bucky’s lips and slid his wet tip against them, “Suck Pet.”

Bucky needed no further instruction as he took the omega into his mouth and tasted the familiar, salty taste of Peter. He took Peter fully into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks when he felt Peter bump the back of his throat. The enhanced man groaned and pushed his hips forward a little bit. When Bucky’s hands came up to steady Peter, the former slapped them away. “No touching. Just suck.”

Bucky grumbled what sounded like an agreement before pulling his head away and rocking back and forth with the slight juts of Peter’s hips. Bucky moaned softly as his own drool began to drip down his chin, creating a wet pool on the carpet beneath him. He pulled himself fully off of Peter and licked across the head of the omega’s cock, savoring the salty precum. He took in just the tip of Peter’s erection, teasing the underside of the head and enjoying the way Peter moaned in front of him.

Peter reached out and tangled his hands into Bucky’s long hair, yanking him forward. Bucky groaned out when Peter once again touched the back of his throat, but this time Peter didn’t stop. The soldier felt like gagging but found no room to do so as the omega bottomed out, fulling engulfed by Bucky’s warm mouth. Bucky felt a few tears spring to his eyes before Peter pulled out and allowed the man a few deep breaths through his nose.

Peter then pushed forward again until he developed a steady rhythm to fuck Bucky’s mouth with. Shifting in out he applied a dense weight to the alpha’s tongue, feeling the man swirl said muscle around his shaft every time he pushed back in. Peter was getting close, as indicated by his increase in speed.

Bucky braced himself underneath Peter, hollowing out his cheeks as much as they would go and feeling Peter thrust all the way back inside his wet mouth. Peter grunted and gripped Bucky’s hair with gusto as he came inside the man. He shuddered with every twitch of his hips, spilling more cum then Bucky was prepared for. The supersoldier did his best to swallow every last drop as Peter pulled himself back out of Bucky’s mouth and panted, leaning forward.

“You’re hard there Pet,” Peter said, kneeling down and touching Bucky’s cock through the man’s shorts.

“Yes, Sir. I am.” He paused for a moment, “May I cum?”

“Yes, Pet. You’ve been so well behaved.” Peter helped Bucky remove his shorts and boxers before he bent over and took Bucky into his mouth, sucking with as much passion as he could muster. He reached up and grabbed at Bucky’s balls, rolling them in the soft flesh of his hands. Bucky always had a sensitive spot for his balls being played with. Peter pulled off of Bucky’s cock and used one hand to keep a steady up-down motion on it as he moved forward to suck Bucky’s balls into his mouth. He felt their heavy weight press down on his tongue and he moaned softly, sending a pleasurable vibration up through Bucky.

It wasn’t long before Bucky was cumming too, his balls tensing up and trying to get out of Peter’s mouth. Peter just moved upward with his balls and felt a warm liquid spill across his shoulders. He continued to suck Bucky’s balls and didn’t cease movement on his cock until Bucky became a whimpering mess above him.

“Good boy,” Peter whispered as he rolled his jaw, reaching up and undoing Bucky’s blindfold. “That’s all, just a little taste of your own medicine, Sir.”

Bucky smiled down at the omega, his omega? He pulled Peter up and breathed in his scent, “Can I claim you, Peter?”

“Yes,” Peter breathed out. When Bucky bit down on Peter’s bonding spot, he felt himself press against the alpha, trying to get as much skin-on-skin contact as he could. When the bond was complete Peter smiled at Bucky. “I have to go find the others. They too deserve to be fed their own desires.”

“Go run along now my omega.”

Peter had snuck into Clint’s room via the vents, taking the napping archer by surprise. As they currently stood, Clint was handcuffed to his bedposts with a ball gag in his mouth. Clint was willing, of course, but unlike with Bucky, Peter knew he could push the beta further. Clint had a pool of drool welling up around the gag that increased with size after every hit Peter gave Clint.

Peter had borrowed a flogger from Natasha and twirled the tails of the toy around his fingers before smacking them into Clint’s thigh. Clint let out a moan as the omega did so. Peter smiled and stuck Clint again, this time more towards the man’s cock and balls. Clint arched his back and silently pleaded for more contact.

“You want more, Clint?”

Clint nodded, straining against the handcuffs and mumbling around the gag. “Don’t talk,” Peter ordered, smacking Clint in the stomach with the flogger. The sharp pain spread throughout the archer’s body, causing his cock to strain even harder against his stomach. Peter had no intention of getting himself off with Clint, he just wanted to see how much of a masochist the beta truly was. 

Peter dropped the flogger on the floor and then straddled the beta, leaning forward and breathing into his ear, “Mine, yes?”

The archer nodded his head quickly, thrusting his hips up. Peter shook his head, “Bad boy,” he whispered, reaching behind him and grabbing Clint’s cock harder than what was pleasurable, "Can you give me a color?". Clint groaned around the gag and a muffled 'green' was heard behind it (thank god for super hearing). Clint's mumbling sent several strands of drool falling on to his chest. Peter laughed and used his other hand to smear the drool around the toned man’s chest, dragging his nails along the way and leaving thin red marks in his wake. Peter gave a sharp twist to Clint’s cock, causing the beta to throw his back onto his pillow.

Peter smirked and leaned forward, biting down with full force on Clint’s chest until he tasted the smallest bit of blood. He then drew back and stood up off of the archer, leaving the man a panting, writhing mess. Clint’s hips jutted upwards when he felt something cool drag across his thigh. Peter pushed the archer’s hips back down to the bed and took the device to the man’s erection. It was a metal cockring that slipped neatly over Clint’s dick, squeezing gently and preventing the man from cumming.

Peter then put a vibrator inside the archer’s ass. No preparation needed after many nights with Bucky and Steve. The vibrator was curved and pressed right up against Clint’s prostate, sending the man’s vision into the stars. Once Peter turned it on though, the real fun began.

Clint was unable to cum, despite the constant pressure on his prostate and Peter’s occasional touches to his cock. Clint was moaning at a steady pace now, his hips thrusting upwards and his body was begging from some form of release. Peter laughed, a small sadistic laugh that sent Clint into overdrive before he felt the flogger collide with his thigh again.

Clint thrashed in his handcuffs, sending the vibrator deeper into his ass. Peter laughed again and hit Clint once more, this time in the chest. Clint’s vision was whited out at his point, his mind numb to the pleasure that coursed through his body.

“Do you want to cum?” Peter asked, digging his nails sharply into Clint’s shoulders.

Clint nodded, his whole body shaking, a muffled “please” could be heard behind the gag.

“Mmmm. Okay,” Peter decided to have mercy on the beta and released the cockring. Almost immediately, Clint came all over his bedsheets and himself. Peter waited until Clint was done cumming before removing the vibrator from within the archer. He then reached up and undid the handcuffs and took the wet gag out of Clint’s mouth.

Clint panted, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, and felt himself being swallowed whole by Peter’s arms. He pressed closer to the omega, relishing in the gentle treatment he was being offered. “Good boy Clint, you did so well.”

Clint preened at the praised and then turned his head, biting gently on Peter’s bond mark and successfully bonding himself to the omega as well. The two held each other for a bit, Peter rubbing small circles into the archer’s back as the beta focused on calming himself down.

**The other three characters (Steve, Tony, and Sam) will be in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Steve, and Tony get a taste of their own medicine.

Sam currently found himself strapped to the sparring mat in the gym. Peter had come in looking for a practice battle but had no intentions of pulling his punches as Sam quickly found out. Sam Wilson vs. Full Powered Spider-Man? Not exactly a fair fight.

Peter had quickly dodged each strike that Sam threw up and then pinned him to the mat below them. “Alright alright, you win.”

“Yes, I do.” Peter taunted with a wolfish grin and then webbed Sam’s wrists and ankles to the floor.

“Peter, come on dude, this isn’t funny.”

“You sure thought it was funny beforehand Airman Wilson. All those times you and Steve would tie me to a chair and make me beg for mercy,” Peter was crouched next to the man, eyeing him like a hawk.

“Peter, you’re an omega. You’re wired to enjoy those things,” Sam pushed up against the webbing but found that it wouldn’t budge. “Is this a new webbing formula?”

“Yes. Extra tough, made to hold Venom or Carnage. I’m calling it my symbiote webbing,” Peter confirmed.

“Right, well, can you please let me out?”

Peter stood then, laughing and shaking his head. He stepped on Sam’s chest, applying light pressure, “No.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he felt his chest tighten. Peter pressed down a little harder, making it more difficult for the beta to breathe. Sam always did breathplay with Peter, he was fond of listening to the omega gasp for air or struggle to breathe. He knew that Peter could break his bonds with ease every time they did so and yet the omega never did. He always complied. Sam figured that maybe this was a punishment for him, and maybe he should comply as well.

The human relaxed, no longer straining to release himself. Peter nodded and removed his foot. Sam sucked in a deep breath and watched Peter go to the other side of the gym to grab something. When the enhanced came back with a bottle of water and a disk weight, Sam eyed him warily, confused.

Peter bent down once more and opened Sam’s mouth, sticking his fingers inside. “Suck,” he commanded.

Sam closed his mouth around the two intruding digits and sucked them gently, moving his tongue to cover every inch of them in his saliva. Sam actually found himself getting hard at the action. It was odd seeing the omega being so dominant, but it was also rather arousing if he was being honest. He moaned softly when Peter stuck his fingers in further and complied by licking fat stripes along the underside of them.

Peter smiled and pulled his fingers free, enjoying watching the strands of saliva drip from them. He grabbed the water bottle to his side and sprayed it all over Sam’s shirt. “Awe, Sam, your shirt is all wet. Whatever will we do?”

Sam arched his neck to watch as the omega carefully took his shirt from the base and ripped it clean in half. Peter lifted Sam slightly off the ground as much as the webbing would allow and slid the ripped shirt out from underneath him.

Peter took his time in enjoying Sam’s bare chest, using his wet fingers to trail and cold line down the center until he reached the man’s sweatpants. A visible bulge could be seen in the front, a small wet dot right in the center. “Tsk tsk Sam, hard already?” Peter teased the human.

Sam whimpered, like full-on whimpered. Now he was starting to sound like an omega. His eyes couldn’t look away as Peter brought one hand up to his erection and starting palming him through his pants. Sam put his head back down on the mat and moaned out.

“God, Peter, please,” he begged.

“Please what?” Peter asked.

“Please, I need more, more touching, god fuck!” Sam gripped at the mat when Peter squeezed gently and then looked up in fear when the omega stood again. Peter walked over to the disk weight he had leaned up against the nearby treadmill and picked it up. 

“Thirty pounds,” Peter announced, bringing the weight over to Sam and standing over him. Peter smiled at the beta and then placed the weight atop Sam’s chest.

Sam gasped as the weight pressed down on his rib cage, feeling his lungs struggle to get the air they needed. He could breathe, sure, just not as well. Peter watched for a moment, making sure that Sam didn’t need less weight (or even no weight if Peter thought this was too much) but decided that thirty pounds were just right for the human.

Peter then turned his attention back towards Sam’s friend. Bringing himself to his knees, he listened as Sam gasped in the smallest breaths that he could, and then pulled his sweatpants down a couple of inches. “Going commando?”

Sam whimpered again, trying his best to just focus on his breathing. Peter took his hand and wrapped it around the human’s cock, placing his thumb over the slit and rubbing gently. Sam’s hips wiggled underneath Peter’s touch. He needed more but wasn’t in any position to ask.

Peter preened at the man’s oversensitivity before shucking off his own pants. "Color," Peter demanded as he crawled back over to where Sam’s head was resting against the mat and grabbed the beta by his jaw.

"Greenish, maybe a little yellow," Sam breathed out. Peter hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Tell me to stop if you so please, if not, then I hope you're ready." A dark smile had appeared across Peter's face.

“Ready for what?” Sam asked, looking over Peter and stopping once he saw the man turn around and present himself. _ He can’t be serious, not with this damn weight on my chest! _But Peter was, indeed, serious and quite literally sat himself upon Sam’s face.

Sam’s voice was muffled by the omega’s slick asshole that was about an inch in front of him. Peter made no move, he simply waited for the beta to do the task presented to him. Sam hesitated, and then sucked in a strained breath before moving his head upwards and licking a thin line across Peter’s taint and ass. 

Peter shuddered above the beta and pushed himself further down. Sam gave a faint yelp as Peter ground his ass against Sam’s face and tongue. Sam opened his mouth further, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go and began to lick generously against Peter’s hole. As an omega, Peter produced his own slick, making it easier for Sam’s tongue to occasionally enter him.

After a few moments of receiving but not giving, Peter was content with the constant work that Sam was putting out and focused more on Sam’s erection. He reached out with both hands, tracing the hearty veins that lined it, rubbing his thumb along his slit, and playing carefully with the man’s balls.

Peter’s actions caused Sam to moan against Peter’s ass and double his actions to please the omega. Peter’s own erection rubbed between the two men’s abdomens as he shuddered, pushing himself back and forth against Sam’s tongue. Sam groaned underneath Peter when his tongue slipped inside the hot omega, and he savored the taste. Peter’s slick was sweet and felt oh-so-right sliding down Sam’s tongue and into his stomach. Peter always overproduced and Sam loved that about him.

Peter went from gentle touches to grasping at Sam’s cock, rubbing the underside of its head and watching beads of pre fall on his other hand. He jerked the beta off, moving his hands a little slower than Sam would’ve preferred, keeping the choking beta on his toes.

It was getting harder for Sam to breath, with both the weight of Peter and the disk on his chest as well as Peter’s ass blocking his airway, he surprisingly found himself getting harder at the fact. Maybe he too had a thing for breathplay on himself. It wasn’t too long before both men began to show tell-tale signs of cumming.

Peter moved his hand faster, feeling Sam’s abs tense up below him as the beta came hard into Peter’s hand. Peter continued to jerk off Sam, enjoying feeling little pushes of air against his hole as the beta writhed from the overstimulation. Sam had a feeling Peter wouldn’t stop until he came, so he pushed his tongue inside of the omega as far as it would go and pushed his abdomen up to put more friction on Peter’s cock. Peter convulsed above Sam and painted the poor man’s lower body white. He shivered for a few seconds as Sam removed his tongue and licked a few lines along Peter’s backside, causing pleasurable aftershocks to shoot up through the omega. Peter’s hand finally stopped jerking the sensitive cock of the beta and stood up off of him. 

“You wanna claim me too big boy?” Peter teased, looking down at the spent man. Sam nodded, eager, and felt the webbing on his wrists and ankles being cut off. He sat up and pulled Peter in close, biting down hard on his bonding spot, sending both men in a field of white.

Steve was harder to catch. He didn’t have headphones in as Bucky did, and he was a supersoldier. While his hearing nothing like the spidey-sense Peter had, the omega would still have to be careful when approaching him.

Peter made his move when Steve was getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around the man’s hips. Peter licked his lips from the air vent above and waited until Steve turned around to grab some clothes out of his dresser. Peter carefully opened the vent and then sucked in a breath. He had one shot with Steve, and this was it.

After a few moments of anticipation, Peter swung down and kicked Steve’s legs out from under him. Steve gasped as he fell onto his back and then tensed his muscles, preparing for combat. When Peter moved to straddle Steve’s hips though, Steve looked up at the omega and quirked an eyebrow.

“Something you wanna say?” Steve teased.

Peter shook his head and brought out a roll of duct tape that he kept in his hoodie pocket. He made a ‘shhh’ motion with his finger and then put a piece over Steve’s mouth. The alpha made no move to remove it. Good.

Peter smiled and stood up off of Steve, ushering the supersoldier to his feet and pointing at the bed. Steve rolled his eyes but complied. He would let the omega have his fun, for now.

Now, Peter was no idiot, in fact, he was something of a genius himself. He knew that Cap was just playing along for the time being, but had no intention of being an obedient bed slave for the duration of Peter’s stay. Peter had thought about that, and put a hand to Cap’s chest, pushing him so he was laying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side. He then took Steve’s wrists and put each of them into a metal cuff that was attached to a spreader bar. “Made by Mr. Stark. Not even Bucky can break it.”

For the first time, Steve had a look of fear in his eyes. He wiggled around in the cuffs for a moment but found himself unable to break free. So there he lay, arms in a spread-eagle position, chest bare, and nothing but a towel keeping him decent. Why was this so hot?

Peter’s eyes gleamed and he turned off the lights in Cap’s room, he wanted this to be fun. Mostly for him, but he knew Steve would get off on it. Peter’s enhanced eyesight allowed him to see clear as day in the darkest cave, so Steve’s room was an easy place to use this to his advantage. He stalked over to where the supersoldier was laying and threw Steve’s towel on the floor. The omega admired the view in front of him, taking in Steve’s sweet scent and keeping his eyes locked on the alpha’s cock.

Steve wasn’t the biggest, that position went to Thor, of course, followed by Bucky, and then Steve. But something about the way Steve rutted the omega gave Peter hot flashes. Steve knew how to handle him, knew all the right places to touch and grab at, all the right ways to make Peter squirm. Now it was Peter’s turn to play.

The Spider-Man kneeled down and licked a line from Cap’s inner thigh up to his balls. The alpha above him shuddered as the cool air met saliva. Peter licked another one on his other thigh, careful to avoid Steve’s forming erection. The omega could hear the spreader bar shake as Cap tried once more to break free. That was Steve’s major flaw. He was impatient. Always wanting a quick nut. Peter was having none of that.

Peter continued to worship Steve’s thighs, a treatment often reserved for the Winter Soldier but was now being passed on oh-so generously to Captain America. He gently licked and sucked marks here and there, biting down on the innermost part of his thighs, sending waves of pleasure up through Cap’s spine. Steve felt himself grow hard at the treatment, blood rushing south and creating a massive erection in front of Peter.

Peter smiled and left one last good bite to Steve’s thigh before pulling himself up, grabbing Steve by the thighs and pulling him downwards. Cap was shocked. He was always surprised by the omega’s strength, as often during scenes and sex Peter would act like a normal human. It was easy to forget that Peter could throw a car several blocks if he wanted to.

With Cap’s erection now in front of Peter, the omega wasted no time in taking him deeply into his maw. It was times like these when Peter wished he had Venom’s tongue, but this would have to do. This blowjob wasn’t meant to get Steve off, it was meant to prepare him. Peter bobbed up and down, pushing as much spit as he could from his mouth and onto the man’s shaft.

Cap closed his eyes, his wrists straining against the cuffs that bound him, he silently begged to be released, wanting nothing more than to fuck Peter’s face. When Steve pushed his hips up, Peter allowed for a few quick thrusts, but when Steve tried to fuck him, he held his hips down with ease. The omega then pulled himself off of Steve’s cock and took off his own clothes.

Steve could hear the sound of pants hitting the floor and his dick twitched in the cool air. Peter turned around and grabbed Steve by the spreader bar, hauling him up the bed so he was lying completely flat. “Now relax my little submissive, this is going to be fun.”

Steve felt Peter’s hand trail down his abdomen before he lost track of where Peter was. The bed suddenly shifted below him and he felt another body on top of him. Peter faced away from Steve, eyeing himself in the mirror as he hovered above Steve’s cock, his own hole prepped from Sam’s treatment earlier. He hummed appreciatively and then lowered himself down, bending so Cap’s cock pressed directly against his hole. The omega sighed happily when it slipped in, going in a few inches before stopping.

Steve groaned, slapping his head down on the mattress. He wanted to be deeper in Peter but couldn’t move his hips enough to do so. Peter began to move, up and down and up and down, slowly, too slow. He only took a few inches of Steve at a time, teasing the older man. He continued with this pace until he felt Steve relax under him and that’s when Peter slammed home, taking all of Steve into him.

The alpha screamed in pleasure, the sound muffled by the tape, feeling Peter’s tight, wet heat surround his throbbing cock. Peter stilled himself, enjoying the feeling of being full a bit too much. He rubbed at his stomach, feeling the very tip of Steve’s cock pressing upwards. He pushed down on it and heard a groan come from the man under him. Peter continued to rub at the bulge in his gut before raising himself up a few inches and then he slowly lowered himself back down. The omega continued with the slow, teasing pace, enjoying the feeling of Cap’s cock slip and in and out of him, rubbing pleasurable against his rim and the inside of his body.

Steve couldn’t see the omega in the low light of his room but felt him shift above as Peter reangled himself. Peter took a deep breath before he began his tormenting pace. This time, a lot faster. He moved up and down on Steve nearly as fast as he could, using his enhancements to his pleasure. With the readjustment, not only did Steve go deeper into the omega, but he also brushed against Peter’s prostate with every thrust. 

Peter panted above Cap, putting his sweaty hands on the man’s thighs to steady himself as he continued to ride the alpha like a horse. Cap was panting too, his body straining and balls aching with every thrust up into Peter. His hips were able to move a little, just enough to add his own level of speed to the action, but not enough to have any form of control over what happened.

Peter felt himself coming up on his orgasm, the pressure of Steve’s cock against his prostate was too much for the omega to handle. He pulled himself off of Steve and turned around so they would be face to face. When he lowered himself back down, feeling that beautiful full feeling in his ass again, he grabbed Steve by a handful of hair and pulled him up. “Claim me alpha.” The omega demanded, ripping the black tape off of Steve's face.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice, he twisted his neck until his teeth grazed across Peter’s bond mark. He could smell the other three already there and let out a soft purr. When Peter slammed home again on Steve cock, Steve bit down hard, nursing the spot to complete the bond as he emptied himself into Peter.

Peter gasped with pleasure and came _ hard _all over the two of them. Each spurt of cum was punctuated with another suck on his bond mark. His cock twitched with stimulated as Steve continued to cum inside of him, the warm liquid spilling all over his prostate and sending Peter to cloud nine. He shook and sat upright, Steve still lodged inside of him. Peter pushed his hair back and panted, steadying himself and reluctantly pulling himself free of Steve. 

His thighs shook when he stood upright and he felt some cum leak out of his ass and down the back of his thigh. He undid the spreader bar that Cap was attached too and blew a kiss to the spent alpha, leaving to go find his next, and final target.

Tony was in his workshop. Big surprise there. Peter had taken an hour to fix himself, cleaning up his ass and thighs and making sure that he would be ready to perform at his best. Despite Tony being a human and nowhere near the biggest in terms of cock size, he was still the reigning alpha over the tower. He had a lot of power and spent a lot of time teasing Peter, making the omega as frustrated as he could.

The first time the two had fucked, they fucked for hours on end, until even Peter’s own enhanced body could barely take another thrust. Peter loved being fucked by Tony because that’s what it was. A fucking. It wasn’t sex, it wasn’t lovemaking, it was fucking to the lowest definition. Like two wolves in heat, their bodies would collide until the alpha spilled all over Peter’s insides, and then he would leave the omega to clean himself up.

It wasn’t out of disrespect, it just took a lot of effort for Tony to _ not _claim Peter, so he left after every breeding session. Even though Peter wasn’t fertile (he lost that after he got bit by the spider), Tony still loved to whisper words of breeding into Peter, whisper about how their children would look and how Tony would breed Peter’s hole until Peter bore him a child. All in good fun.

Peter didn’t even bother being stealthy with Tony, he just walked inside the workshop and locked the door behind him. 

“Ah Peter, how nice to see you, how have you been?” Tony’s voice had none of his usual alphaness attached to it, he was too busy working a new suit upgrade to even worry about teasing the omega.

“I’ve been good, busy, but good.”

“Did you clean Clint’s room?” Tony offered a side glance at Peter when the omega came to stand next to him.

“Something like that,” Peter offered. He leaned against the workshop table, eyeing the human before him.

Tony hummed something before sniffing the air. Peter smelled like sex like he reeked of it. “You’ve been busy with the others I see.”

“Mhm, yes Sir.” Peter grinned. “Now it’s your turn.”

“You’re really here to ask for a fucking? Well, why didn’t you say so? I knew my needy slut must be needing something from me to come bother me in my workship” The genius pushed his chair back and looked over Peter, but saw none of the normal signs of submission.

Instead, Peter stood upright, a few inches taller than Tony and leaned forward until they were face-to-face. “No, Sir. Now it’s your turn to be fucked.”

“Excuse me?” Tony leaned back, exasperated. 

Peter made his move, grabbing Tony by the front of his shirt and throwing him backward. Tony landed on his back with a huff, pushing himself up onto his elbows he saw Peter step forward. Suddenly Tony felt like a zebra and Peter certainly looked like a hungry lion. The omega stood over the alpha, smirking down at him and pushing him all the way back onto his back with his foot. “You going to behave, or do I need to web you up the same way I did to Sam and Bucky?”

Tony may be head alpha, but Peter Parker was Spider-Man. _ The _Spider-Man. He had seen this omega take on a dozen doombots and come away without a scratch. Based on the look in Peter’s eyes, he was serious. “I’ll behave,” he paused, “Sir.”

Peter cooed softly and then picked the man up, carrying him over to the workbench yet again and pushing him up against it. Tony’s back hit the wall and his lips were suddenly very occupied with Peter’s, who showed no signs of hesitation. Peter bit at Tony’s lip gently, sucking it into his mouth before pulling away from the alpha to move towards his neck. He licked along the neck of the alpha, leaving thick wet lines as he did so. He teased Tony by grazing his teeth across his neck, not quite ready to bite down to leave his mark.

“Please, Sir.” Tony was quick to learn. There’s a reason people call him a genius.

Peter chuckled and then bit down with an intense amount of force. Upon leaving his mark on genius, he pulled away and flipped Tony over. Peter wanted this fucking to be intense, breeding if you will. He yanked Tony’s pants down and ran his finger gently along the alpha’s hole.

Tony gasped. He was no stranger to bottoming, but nowadays he rarely did it with Peter around to curb everyone’s urges. He put his head against the glass window when Peter’s finger slipped inside. Peter moved his finger slowly, easing the alpha open and preparing him to take his cock.

Peter then put another finger inside, stretching and scissoring the poor panting man before him. Tony was already hard as a rock, his cock standing erect against his abdomen. Peter smiled and leaned down, licking the shell of Tony’s ear as his fingers slipped in deeper. His teeth raking alongside the alpha’s neck and his cool breath sending goosebumps across Tony’s skin.

Once Tony was prepped, Peter pulled his fingers out and shoved them into Tony’s mouth without any warning. He kept them there as the genius sucked them clean, all while Peter poured a generous amount of lube over his cock, slicking it over with his other hand.

Tony moaned around the fingers in his mouth, knowing they had been deep inside his most intimate place. His hips bucked without rational as he waited for Peter to begin. The omega sighed softly and pulled his fingers out, bracing his hands on Tony’s thin but muscular shoulders. “You ready Slut?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m ready. Please, please give it to me!” Tony’s voice was high and desperate as he waited for Peter to put his cock inside of him. Peter was more than happy to comply, placing his cockhead right at the entrance of Tony’s ass and sucking in a deep breath. This was the first time he would ever be topping another man, not that Tony needed to know that.

With a sudden exhale Peter shoved himself forward, groaned as his cock felt the warm embrace of another man for the first time. He shuddered and held himself upright, stilling himself inside of Tony after hearing the alpha scream below him. He gave the genius a few moments to relax, getting used to the feeling and shape of Peter. When Tony began to push his hips backward, Peter didn’t disappoint. 

There was no teasing motion like he did with the rest of the Avengers, just pure hot passion as he thrust forward with all his enhanced strength. He bottomed out and snarled into Tony’s ear, “You feel so good Slut, now give me a color."

Tony whimpered out a soft "green sir" and looked down, seeing his own cock straining against himself. With every thrust into him, his cock spread precum all along the workbench. Peter was panting behind him, his hands had moved from his shoulders to his hips and Peter began to fuck him like a bitch in heat.

With Peter’s new grip on his hips, he yanked him down so Tony was nearly horizontal. True doggy style. His thrusts sped up as he slid deeper into the alpha, listening to the wet sounds of their breeding. “I’m going to breed your hole, Pet. Make you mine. Make you smell like me and have myself dripping out of your gaping ass. Everyone is going to know who you belong to.”

Who was this Peter? Tony was so used to the calm, submissive omega that he must’ve missed all the signs that Peter was a straight-up pit bull in the sack. The enhanced man grunted and groaned, spilling words of breeding and other dirty things into Tony’s ear. The alpha beneath him felt himself getting close, his abs tensing up with every thrust Peter gave.

Just when Tony was about to cum, Peter reached down with one hand and put his thumb over the man’s slit, preventing him from doing so. “You wanna cum bitch?”

Tony nodded underneath him, tears coming to his eyes as Peter abused his prostate. “Then beg for it.” Peter’s voice was deep and dark now, the only other sound in the room the sound of skin on skin.

“Please Sir, please let me cum, ugh my cock hurts so bad, my balls are so full,” Tony’s voice was pitchy and desperate, “please please, please! I need to cum! Fuck, it hurts so good though. Sir, please!”

Peter let out a sadistic laugh above the alpha, slowly his thrusts but making them more intense. A slower pace meant a harder thrust. Tony was sure that his ass and hips were going to be bruised by the end of this. Peter grunted, gritting his teeth as he bottomed out once more into Tony, feeling the genius clamp down hard around his cock. Peter gasped with pleasure as he did so, his cock jumping inside of the genius. “Please Sir, please...I need it,” Tony’s voice had been screamed raw, now hoarse with pleasure and pain as Peter kept his thumb in place.

“Mmm, I suppose so, but not until I cum, will you be able to.” Peter taunted, speeding up his thrusts again and holding Tony steady. Tony’s hair was wild and flipping around from the sheer force of Peter’s fucking, the constant pressure in his ass from Peter’s admittedly long cock was driving the alpha insane.

Peter was though, his own body tensing up, his cock unable to hold back any longer. The warmth from being inside Tony, the alpha’s muscles clenching down around him and Tony’s sweet sweet begging all drove the omega over the edge. He spilled himself deep into Tony, bottoming out as he did so. And as promised, as soon as Peter felt himself cumming, he removed his thumb from Tony’s cock, allowing the alpha to cum all over his work station. White stains splattered against the steel bench and even got up on the window.

Peter panted, leaning forward and he shakily pulled himself out of Tony, his cock sensitive and twitching, his thighs shaking, and his mind reeling from the fact that he just took his head alpha.

Tony spun around, sitting down on the bench and taking a few much needed deep breaths. When Peter presenting his bonding spot, Tony didn’t hesitate to move forward and bite down. When the bond was complete, Tony smiled at his omega, “Remind me to have you top again. I want to see you use that Spider-Man strength to hold someone else down and make them your bitch.”

“Like who?” Peter asked, still panting.

“Barnes.”

**I hope you guys enjoyed this shameless smutfest! **

**Comments make me smile! **

**Update: I do plan on writing a sequel for this work. This work was mostly just a shameless smut fest for me to write and for y'all to enjoy! I ended up liking the subplot I wrote during chapter one and plan on touching on it more in a sequel later on.**


End file.
